stevenuniversofanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Mistérios do Éden/Transcrição
Talvez você deve estar pensando, "quem são elas?". Imagine um grande edifício com parâmetros de uma mansão completamente feito de quartzo localizado a 16.811 metros de altitude da Terra, com uma grande cachoeira e um riacho de água ciano, um jardim repleto de flores coloridas dentre milhares de quartos com funcionalidades diferentes e no centro uma sala de controle. Esse é o Éden Flutuante, e agora nós vamos conhecer suas habitantes heroínas, as Caçadoras do Cristal: Safira Branca acabara de acordar você esteja pensando "mas Gems precisam dormir?" a resposta é: não, elas não precisam dormir, no entanto Safira faz parte de uma espécie variante das Gems que tem sua energia esgotada facilmente em questão de horas, então elas precisam dormir para recarregar essa energia ela ia se dirigir até a sala do Éden Flutuante mas acabou tropeçando em um pedaço de madeira mal colocado e acabou caindo de uma das torres direto na estátua do jardim, depois ela rolou e acabou batendo a cabeça em uma árvore, até que continuou rolando outra vez e caiu em um precipício que a levou direto para o riacho, o riacho a carregou até a cachoeira que parou em uma caverna cheia de pedras. Quando Safira pensou que estava salva, a caverna estava cheia de dinamites que estavam prestes a ser acesos, até que a caverna explodiu e Safira acabou pousando no ponto de partida: no jardim do Éden Flutuante, onde acabou quebrando outra estátua. Safira Branca: De novo! De novo! De novo! Krystal: *irritada* Quer parar de fazer barulho! Não se pode nem regar as plan... SAFIRA! Eu não acredito que você quebrou uma das minhas estátuas e ainda esmagou as minhas flores, dessa vez você passou dos limites, honey. Safira Branca: Ahhh, Krystal! Você e suas ervinhas! Vamos lá, anime-se! QUER VER MINHA FRATURA? DÁ PRA VER DENTRO DE MIM! Topaz que estava sentada em uma das cadeirinhas que tem no jardim, juntamente com Milky Quartz, fez uma observação: Topaz: Gente, parem de brigar! Foi um acidente, porque você sempre age assim, Krystal? É só ficar calma! Krystal: Linda pode parando que não tô com paciência pra ouvir essas lições de moral da carochinha, pisar nas minhas flores é tipo pisar no meu joanete, me segura antes que eu dê na cara dessa Safira! Milky Quartz: As duas deviam parar de brigar e se preocupar mais com as estátuas. Nunca nos perguntamos do que essas estátuas são feitas e de onde elas vieram, como vamos reconstruir? Krystal: Florzinha se são estátuas obviamente são construídas de pedra, pelamor né, até uma Safira da vida sabe disso. Topaz: Mas elas podem ter sido construídas com outro material, por exemplo, essa mansão é construída de quartzo... Safira Branca: Os humanos não tinham feito uma estátua de ouro? Também tinha uma de prata! E não vamos esquecer da estátua de cocô! Krystal: Humanos são humanos, Gems são Gems, nós estamos em um nível elevado, darling. Milky Quartz: A pergunta é: quem eram as Gems retratadas nas estátuas? Topaz: Podem ser as criadoras do Éden, podem ser uma antiga civilização de Gems não localizadas, muitas possibilidades... Krystal: Criadoras do Éden? Pensei que a Safira tivesse construído (apesar de que é meio óbvio que ela não tem capacidade pra isso). Safira Branca: Não construi o Éden, eu apenas moro aqui a mais tempo que vocês. Milky Quartz: Interessante... Vocês lembram da historia de como viemos morar no Éden? Topaz: Claro! Pera... não. Safira Branca: Como não? Essa historia é tão óbvia! Milky Quartz: Você lembra? Safira Branca: Não. Todas as Gems se dirigiram para a sala do Éden, todas as luzes estavam apagadas e elas fizeram um círculo com velas e ficaram dentro dele. Krystal: Essa memória de vocês tá pior que água de salsicha, pois eu me lembro muito bem de como eu vim parar aqui. Eu passei o dia todo cuidando da minha horta, até que decidi espionar a Safira pra ver o que ela tanto fazia as escondidas (eu sei de tudo mon chéri, tô aqui pra causar, se fosse pra ser pacífica eu estaria no oceano) o Éden estava cheio de Gems e era uma mais cafona que a outra, quando eu passava por perto e olhava pra elas só conseguia me lembrar de panos de mesa e trapos, parecia que tinham acabado de sair do século XIX, e o Éden na época tinha um sistema parecido com o de um hotel, você simplesmente podia se hospedar em um quarto por alguns dias. Eu lembro que eu fiquei no quarto 26 e era horrível, ele tinha um cheiro de mofo e a parede tinha um buraco enorme, a cama fedia a peixe estragado, daí eu como não sou burra fui ver o que tinha nessa cama que tava parecendo bacalhau podre e apareceu uma criatura toda desfigurada, o que eu fiz? Peguei o travesseiro e dei na cara, não tenho paciência com gente que tá começando. Foi só questão de dias pra mim virar tendência no Éden, todas as Gems queriam me copiar, quem tem classe é assim mesmo, monamu. A partir desse dia eu passei a interagir mais com a Safira e a Snow e ainda tive tempo pra cuidar da minha horta. Topaz: Era assim? Bom, minha historia é um pouco diferente. Eu era uma Gem livre por aí, não tinha nenhum amigo Gem aqui na Terra, mas eu era feliz. Ficava o tempo todo perambulando por aí procurando o que fazer, só pra me divertir, sabe? Até que eu encontrei o Éden, flutuando lá no céu. Eu decidi explorar aqui, eu encontrei Safira, Snow e você! Vocês me aceitaram muito bem e eu fui cada vez mais me acostumando com esse lugar! Na época, aqui parecia ser algum tipo de casa de ferias pública, todo mundo podia ficar o quanto tempo quiser, era só colaborar com as tarefas da casa. Eu adorava aqueles tempos! Todo mundo era meu amigo, eu adorava ajudar o pessoal e ter a casa cheia o tempo todo era uma dádiva! Foi assim, não tão emocionante, mas dá pro gasto! Safira Branca: Que histórias fracas. Quando eu comecei a morar aqui, tinham pinguins! PINGUINS ESPACIAIS COM BIGODES! Isso mesmo, aqui era uma democracia panificadora! Tinha muitos pães e pinguins, eu adorava pular no ferro! Até o dia em que aquela garota do tchan decidiu dar fogo pros pinguins! Foi um erro! Eles derreteram! E viraram o ÉDEN! ISSO AÍ, O ÉDEN! Eu tive que vomitar arco-Íris umas dez horas pra consertar a situação, o local virou um hotel! Só por causa do plastico-bolha! Entenderam, né? Agora, vamos venerar a terra do cocô! Krystal: Amiga, sabe a barra? Então, não força ela. Topaz: Achei isso ofensivo. Milky Quartz: Safira, não aconteceu nada disso! Deixe-me contar a historia real do Éden! Não se pode afirmar com exatidão quem foram os verdadeiros criadores do Éden, mas ele é como se fosse um tipo de divindade ou santuário sagrado entre as Gems Brancas, como nós sabemos, todas as Gems e suas devidas subespécies não tem um parentesco, mas o Éden sempre foi passado de geração em geração para as Gems Brancas mais merecedoras e a última a herdá-lo foi a Safira. Provavelmente aquelas estátuas eram das primeiras moradoras, ou de duas Gems que conseguiram mais destaque aqui dentro... Krystal: Passado de geração em geração? Tá explicado porque isso aqui tava todo enburacado e fedendo a mofo quando eu entrei no meu quarto, Safira não tem vergonha na cara nem pra consertar uma parede, nem sei como aqueles gatos dela ainda sobrevivem. Safira Branca: ELES TÃO VIVOS!? Safira se levantou para procurar seus gatos, mas no meio da escuridão acabou derrubando uma das velas do círculo, que pegou diretamente em uma cortina e expandiu o fogo pela sala, e só ia se espalhando pelo resto dos quartos. Krystal: *com as mãos na cintura* Disappointed but not surprised. Milky Quartz: Já é a quinta vez só esse milênio, ninguém mais se surpreende. Krystal criou uma Panama Pacific, um lírio vivíparo que tem flores violetas e roxas, ele começou a liberar água para apagar as chamas. Depois, Krystal disparou algumas plantas aquáticas em sua grande parte eichhornia ou jacinto d'água mas o fogo acabou se alastrando, sendo que alguns destroços já estavam desmoronando. Todas correram para fora. Topaz: *pressionando a porta junto com as outras* Se a Snow estivesse aqui ela podia usar criocinese pra reduzir a energia cinética dos átomos e reduzir a temperatura, o fogo ia se apagar e o desabamento não seria em grande escala... Safira Branca: Agora já era, só sobraram os pedregulhos pra contar a história e olhe lá. Krystal: Tenho que concordar com a mana ali, agora não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado, mas a Snow nos abandonou pra fazer uma missão mega confidencial no Himalaia, sempre soube que era uma duas caras! Milky Quartz: Vocês são muito dramáticas e EXAGERADAS, esqueceram que o Éden é constituido de quartzo? Essa estrutura cristalina trigonal não se quebra tão fácil. Krystal: Na hora de empinar o nariz pra dizer que o Éden é feito de quartzo e que temos a melhor tecnologia por sermos evoluídas qualquer uma, mas foi só uma questão de segundos pra o fogo levar tudo abaixo, irony? Safira Branca: Pode até ser, mas o fogo se alastrou por sua causa, as suas plantas aquáticas só aumentaram a densidade das chamas e facilitaram a queda. Krystal: Eu tentei fazer isso pra nos ajudar, nós estávamos cercadas, sob pressão, e foi por SUA causa, VOCÊ derrubou a vela, se você tivesse ficado quieta no seu lugar nada disso teria acontecido. Milky Quartz: Chega até ser engraçado você querer falar sobre isso Krystal, sendo que há pouco tempo atrás estava dizendo que Gems são Gems e humanos são humanos, um tanto hipócrita da sua parte, não acha? Krystal: E o que tem uma coisa a ver com a outra? Para de tentar fazer x e y acontecer linda, não vai acontecer. Milky Quartz: O que tem uma coisa a ver com a outra é que o que dá a entender é que você se posicionou de uma maneira que as Gems são mais evoluídas que os humanos, mas questionou o fato de "nos gabarmos" pelo Éden ser revestido de quartzo e termos uma tecnologia melhor, ou eu estou errada? Krystal: Isso já depende da sua interpretação, não acha querida? E você misturou tudo, eu estava falando sobre você encher a boca pra falar dos quartzos que compõem o Éden mas a parte interior cair com facilidade, não acha que uma matéria TÃO forte devia aguentar um incêndio? E isso é apenas a gota d'água já que a Safira destruiu as estátuas do jardim e levou metade das pedras da cachoeira. Topaz: Quando vocês vão parar de brigar? Por acaso se esqueceram que o Éden AINDA está pegando fogo? Safira Branca: *risada maléfica enquanto esfrega as mãos* Não se preocupem, eu já sei como nós vamos resolver isso. Topaz: O que você tem em mente Safira? Krystal: É algo idiota com certeza! Safira Branca: E SE A GENTE RECONSTRUÍSSE O ÉDEN? MAIS PEIXES, MUITOS PINGUINS, É ISSO AÍ, OS PINGUINS ESPACIAIS BIGODUDOS VÃO VOLTAR! Topaz: Na verdade, até que reconstruir o Éden não é uma má ideia (isso aqui tá mesmo precisando de uma reforma). Milky Quartz: Acho que já sei por onde nós vamos começar... Fim? Ou seria apenas o começo? Categoria:Transcrições